polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Pakistanball
Pakistanball |nativename = |image = Pakistani.png|imagewidth = 300px|reality = Islamic Republic of Pakistan|government = Islamic Republic |capital = Karachiball Islamabadball|affiliation = Commonwealthball OICball SAARCball SCOball UNball |personality = Supporting, Ambitious, Islamic, short tempered|language = Urdu, Punjabi, Pashto, Saraiki, Balochi, English, Sindhi, and Burushaski|religion = Islam (majority) Hinduism Christianity (minority) |friends = Brother USAball UKball Australiaball Chinaball Turkeyball Azerbaijanball Sri Lankaball Russiaball Indonesiaball Malaysiaball Faceblock Palestineball Iranball Afghanistanball (sometimes) Ghanaball |enemies = Indiaball North Koreaball Israelcube Afghanistanball (sometimes) Armeniaball Sentineleseball ISISball|likes = Having Kashmir, Chai, Removing Curry (even though curry is in the menu), Cricket, Islam, Malala|hates = Not having Kashmir, Zionism, India, Military Coup d'état, Martial Law.|founded = 1947|predecessor = Dominion of pakistanball|intospace = Yes|status = He is removing terrorists and having small streetfights with Indiaball |notes = |gender = Male|military = BRAVE!!|type = Indic |food = Biryani, Korma, Karahi, etc. |caption = Remove Curry! |predicon = Dominion of pakistan|bork = pak pak}} Pakistanball is a young country located in South Asia. Pakistanball is a devoted kebab (though many years ago,he used to be a buddhist country, it has been proved as he had buddhist universities and ruins) and gets very angry if you insult Islam, such as when he banned YouTube for 4 years in his country because of a video he hated called "The Innocence of Muslims". His independence day is on 14th August, his astrological sign is Leo. He also does very bad McDonald's adverts, and enjoys sipping tea. History Pakistan was born as a 2ball. Before UKball came, there were mostly Sumerball and some curry in Pakistanball's clay. And before that, Some ancient caveballs developed the Indus civilization with much cities until one day they all randomly vanished from the clay. Pakistanball was preceded by British Rajball. A colony of UKball from 1858-1947. During those years the influence of them was left on Pakistanball such as his love for tea. However, people wanted to make Indiaball independent country, many rose up against the British in British Rajball but the Pakistanballs wanted their own Muslim clay. On the 14th of August, Pakistanball gained independence from UKball. In 1947, Indiaball and Pakistanball fought over Kashmir. China also claimed Kashmir (idk) but was not in the war. The war ended in a ceasefire, Pakistanball liberated Azad Kashmirball, while Indiaball took Jammu and Kashmirball. In 1965, Indiaball invaded Pakistanball. According to Pakistan, Indiaball was beaten back badly. In 1971 Pakistanball fought Indiaball because of East Pakistan wanting independence. Bangladeshball was born as the result. Pakistanball became a nuclear power in 1998, 24 years after Indiaball. Personality Pakistanball is very protective of his friends. He hates Indiaball a lot, because of Indiaball attempt to make all of its neighbours a puppet state (Akhand Bharat). Pakistanball always wants to develop and become strong, but there are always obstacles in his way. Like his colonial father UKball, he loves to drink tea. Pakistanball's food is very spicy. If you dare insult him, he will start destroying cinemas and petrol stations to vent his feelings other than that he is pretty chill. Relationships Friends * Saudi Arabiaball - My closest muslim ally (As he regards me for being) Is kebab like me. I give him help in military and I get oil barrels from him. Both of us hate Israelcube and zionists and support Palestineball. * Bangladeshball - My younger brother who became independent from me in 1971 but no matter today we are of good friends. * Chinaball - One of my best friends. We started our diplomacy relationship since 1951, and built the Karakoram Highway together. New silk road is coming soon. Nice weapons, Type 56 and Finback jet! Best ally against my enemy Indiaball. Your equipment is cheap and yummy. * USAball - I cooperate with him to fight against terrorist to get aid , but you better stop the drone strikes in my clay! No even thinkings of bannings me! And stop supporting Hindu satan! And also, please don't ban me from your country! * Ukraineball - Gives me his tanks and engines for my Al-Khalids. * Turkeyball - Good friend, both Kebabs, gib guns. Biji biji Turkiye!!! Giv Altay tanks plox. * Tajikistanball- Good friends! New friends!!! We gonna have much fun at TAPI and CASA-1000!! * Australiaball - Cricket friend. * Azerbaijanball - Also great Kebab friend and Armenia removers. * Afganistanball - Bad friend, TAPI member, keeps givin me terrorists to deal with. I may be underdeveloped but that guy is still learning to make stone tools. But he is my brother and I host his refugees. * Iranball - First country to recognise me. Iranball also supports freedom for Kashmirball and Palestineball. * Iraqball - Good Friend. Enemies * Indiaball -YUO ARE OF WORST!! Remob Hindu Satan!! Defend Kebab!! Azad Kashmirball is glorious Pakistani clay! Free Indian Occupied Kashmirball! He also rapes cow which his own mother. OF NUKINGS YUO!! But I still like you deeply so does yuo because we are stronk together. * Armeniaball - Who? I never make hearings of this "Armenia". Do yuo mean rightful Turkish and Azerbaijani clay? * Israelcube - Long live Palestine! Yuo are Zionist not Jewish. HOW DARE YOU HOW DARE YOU FUCKING ZIONIST!!! * Jammu and Kashmirball - Yuo of supposed to be of mine! India want you too, but I deserve you! You say you want to be a separate nation between me and India? * Sentineleseball - He may spear Indiaball, but he spears anyone who comes close so he is almost as bad. * ISISball - Don't enter my country you terrorist! Stop ruining Islam! YUO GOT MUSLIM BAN FROM AMERICA! * Donald Trump - Orange monkey ape who took away my foreign aid big time * Gypsyball - A disgrace and shame to my country Family * Mongol Empireball - Adoptive Great Grandfather * Timuridball - Turkic Grandfather * UKball - Adoptive Father * Mughalball - Father * Delhi Sultanateball - Uncle Grandpa. He was the first great kebab empire in South Asia. * Indiaball - Rival Brother * Bangladeshball - Brother * Afghanistanball - Brother * Iranball - Brother How to draw # Draw a ball. # Draw the smaller left side White, and the bigger right side Green. # Draw a Crecsent and a Star. # Draw eyes without pupils (No circle tool allowed) and you are done. Gallery CountryBall04112017110001.png LCVZwWM.png Paquistão.png FVE7A4Q.png 10672422 541813289284654 6884118656641641738 n.jpg CtTzrr3.png ILn7moS.png hTOAjjU.png|It will never end The Birth of Two Brothers.png Ex1MCAm.png 8mFjqQT.png Pakostan.png YIvc9ki.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Spikey Singapore.png QQiAb3N.jpg 97Z5vsy.png Remove Kebab 2014. This is my second Polandball OC. It 9871b6 5011797.jpg Reddit Fedcom ChinaandIndia.png GE3cBqN.png Tibet's Uncertain Future.png LOzASto.png The Story of the Bangladesh Liberation War.png LOzASto.png Timeline of the Kashmir Conflict.png Neighbors.png Majority is different of dictatorship.png Pakistan's secret.jpg 925506_679124568823877_945670925_n.jpg|Armeniaball who? Tumblr nhhesvfMp51szna6mo1 1280.png Egypt.png 1531694 421383127994338 1803459087 o.jpg hTOAjjU.png The Future of Morocco (Scenario 1).png Lmgf8dn.png More Sunni.png Pakistan's secret.jpg Pakistan.png B7hYDoR.png C8X0qFp.png ZYKGk6p.png 'pEqSpSN.png VoNkUek.png 4ocdK8T.png 3DAPDA8.png M1vdFLd.png Familia_de_countryballs.png 3AUtIho.png O-Man.png OKAuA.jpg Nepal's Invention.png The Split.jpg Employment Rate.jpg Kill Terrorists.png Pakistan's Secret.png Hypocrisy.png Links *Facebook page zh:巴基斯坦球 Category:Countryballs Category:Asia Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:South Asia Category:Burger Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Commonwealth Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Orthodox Category:Juden-Kebab Category:D8 Category:Modern Countryball Category:Curry Category:Aryan Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Poor Category:Mountains Category:Pakistanball Category:Stans Category:Independent Category:Urdu Speaking Countryball Category:Star and Crescent Category:Former British Colonies Category:Armenia Haters Category:Human rights removers Category:N-11 Category:Tea Category:Former Tea Removers Category:ISIS Removers Category:Pro Palestine Category:Women rights removers Category:Middle Power Category:Curry Removers Category:LDC countries Category:China Haters Category:Punjabi Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Remover Category:Hindu Removers Category:Christian Haters Category:USA allies Category:China allies Category:Gypsy Remover Category:SCO Category:Pro Kosovo Category:Green White Category:UNball